


There's Faith, Then There's Sleep

by orphan_account



Series: Black and Grey [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I hope you like it :), Just kind of a time stamp, Just wonderful things, Last part of the series, Louis and Harry are older, M/M, loads of fluff, that's all I'm gonna say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis have graduated high school and are finally away from everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's Faith, Then There's Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, YES I am fully aware that the title comes from lyrics and those lyrics SHOULD be "There's faith and there's sleep," but for the sake of the story I decided to change one word. All good? :) Please enjoy

There were days. There were nights, aswell.  
  
There were days when Harry couldn't seem to breathe and every noise was a bit too loud, and every touch was a bit too alarming. Apparently it was normal for people that grew up with verbally abusive parents who threw lamps at them when they found out they weren't straight. There were also days when going outside just to meet another grey sky wasn't a very pleasing idea, but he did it nonetheless because he needed the money if he was going to buy food and pay the bills and, well, survive. There were nights when Harry couldn't get to sleep and he would spend half of the night just wishing he could crawl out of his own skin and maybe become a different person. There were nights when he woke up terrified because he thought he was alone or getting slandered by the one he loved the most. Sometimes he felt alone.  
  
But then there was Louis. He would wake up feeling alone and scared and vulnerable, but then he remembered who's arms were around him and who wanted to get a flat together and who proposed in the first place. Louis, Louis, Louis. That was Harry's life now. And, to be quite honest, he didn't want it any other way.  
  
After high school, Louis went on to do his apprentenceship to become a teacher while Harry finished off his last year of school. Looking back, they were pretty lucky. They lived within 20 minutes of each other the entire time, Harry taking over for the bakery he worked at when the owner passed away. It was lovely.  
  
Harry finally had saved up enough money to rent his own flat and get away from his father one and for all. His father wasn't very thrilled at the prospect of his son leaving, but Harry didn't understand why. There was no more talk about it after the initial conversation, however, so his father stayed cooped up in his own room while Harry lugged his boxes back and forth with Louis.  
  
Oh, yeah. That was a thing, too. Harry and Louis immediately moved in together after Louis finished his apprentinceship, which only lasted a year. By then, Harry had been living in his new flat for a few months.  
  
Sharing a flat with Louis was never a feat. However, sharing a flat with Louis was _also_ picking up stray socks, always being counted on to do the laundry, cleaning up because Louis seemed to only make stains worse ("Did that stain get bigger?" "I was just trying to scrub it ou-" "No, Louis, you don't scrub it, you dab it!") and cooking because Louis couldn't make toast without burning it.  
  
However, sharing a flat with Louis was also never being cold again when he went to sleep. It was waking up with a strong pair of arms wrapped around him and light puffs of air at the base of his neck. It was also waking up on weekends to a lovely cuppa and Louis in joggers, glasses, and a bed-head (domestic Louis was always Harry's favorite Louis, but no one would ever know). It was never screaming or fighting or yelling; it was always warm reassurances and a bit of banter coupled with plenty of "I love you"'s.  
  
The financial situation was almost ideal, actually. Sure, Louis' teaching job didn't exactly pay _a lot,_ but they didn't need a lot. Also, the _Dough United_ bakery brought in loads of revenue, especially during the summer when it thrived the most.  
  
All in all, it was much more than either of them would've asked for.  
  
There was one night in bed when _the_ conversation was brought up.  
  
Harry had been contemplating it for awhile. It started off as a fleeting thought that he quickly tossed aside. The more children that rushed into the bakery asking for a cake pop, though, the more the situation started to stick in Harry's brain. He did the calculations, he visted the adoption agency websites, even going so far as to already think of potential names for a child. Harry didn't care what gender their first child was, but now that he thought about it, he always had envisioned his future with children somewhere in the background. One, two, three, he didn't care. He wanted children, and who else would he pass on his epic wisdom to? Well. Epic may be a stretch. But still.  
  
"So, they're opening up a daycate at the school I work at," Louis commented, voice rough from his mind-shattering orgasm.  
  
"Oh yeah?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
It was silent for a moment before, "So, like. Teachers could drop their children off at the daycare if... Both parents worked?" Harry asked. They both tried to hide their knowing grins.  
  
"Hypothetically, of course," He tacked on for good measure. Smooth.  
  
Louis shrugged, "Hypothetically, yeah."  
  
There was another silence, "So... Hypothetically speaking... If we had a child... They could go to the daycare on the days we both had to work?"  
  
Louis rolled over so that he was on top of Harry and then cupped his face in his hands, "Hypothetically. Yes." They shared a passionate kiss and that was the end of that conversation until the next week.  
  
And so it escalated from there. That's how the currently found themselves providing for the two of them plus a five-year-old girl named Jackie and a three-year-old boy named Daniel, him and Louis already eager to make room for a third.  
  
Looking back upon the years, there wasn't much that made Harry happy. Before Louis stepped into the picture, of course. He stood in the kitchen, trying to teach Jackie how to properly whisk (Apparently it was a Tomlinson trait to not know how to whisk), as Daniel did a wonderful job at using a banana as a microphone, loudly and not-so-smoothly singing the tune of "Come on Eileen." Jackie was standing on a stool as Harry slowly guided her hand from behind her, slowly stirring the pancake batter.  
  
"Daddy, this is taking to long," Jackie whined, giving up on whisking completely.  
  
_Tomlinsons,_ Harry thought, smiling fondly. He couldn't really complain though because... Well, he was also a Tomlinson now, so. There's that.  
  
Harry just chuckled, "Sweetie, you've got to learn patience. It's a quality trait."  
  
She scrunched her nose, "What does that mean?"  
  
Harry just kissed her nose and went back to convincing her that whisking is an easy job and everyone should know how to whisk and see, that wasn't so hard, was it?  
  
"Do I smell pancakes?" A sleepy, yet pretty voice mumbled as feet shuffled into the kitchen. His eyes immediately caught Harry's, a small smile playing his face.  
  
"Daddy!" Daniel gasped, immediately stopping his impression of Dexy's Midnight Runners (curse Harry and his taste in '80's pop). He wrapped his arms aound Louis tight, knocking the wind out of him and almost knocking his glasses off completely.  
  
"Danny!" Louis greeted with just as much enthusiasm despite everyone and their grandmother knowing that Louis is not a morning person.  
  
Daniel wouldn't let go, so Louis trudged through the kitchen with the small boy on his legs, Daniel emmiting uncontrollable giggles out every few seconds.  
  
Jackie hopped off of the stool and right out of Harry's arms to attack Louis from behind, laughter being shared by all three of them now.  
  
Harry just turned his back and leaned on the counter with his arms crossed, not even trying to stop the fond smile that threatened to split his face at the sight. Louis had made it back out into the living room before toppling over, claiming that the two were just getting too strong for Louis nowadays. Which. Well. Harry could easily make a case against that by the bruises on his hips that were still slightly sensitive from last night. The memory only made Harry's heart swell, though, as he allowed himself a moment's contemplation on his life. To be quite frank, he loved it. He couldn't imagine anything better. He woke up in the warm embrace of his only love and truest love every morning and went to sleep in that same embrace every night. Some people didn't like repitition. Harry thrived in it. Sure, getting the kids dressed and everything in the mornings could be a hassle, especially when Jackie would decide on a certain aestethic and wouldn't wear anything that strayed from it. But those raw moments is what made everything _real._  
  
It made Harry believe that he wasn't just living in some fantasy he had cooked up while asleep.  
  
It could easily be a fantasy, though. He had his castle (small flat, but okay), his Prince Charming, and his well-mannered children. He already had his fairytale ending.  
  
Somehow, though, all of the fairytales seemed bland to the one he was living. He had the most wonderful and supportive husband who loved him unconditionally. Who loved him when Harry had to be woken from his night terrors (it was utterly heartbreaking to have your small son wander into his room at one in the morning asking if everything was okay because he heard screaming and was afraid his Daddy was getting hurt). Who loved him when he didn't know how to play footie and was rendered useless when the only thing he could do was keep score. Who loved him when he couldn't see the color of Louis' eyes and tease him on how his face was getting red or that green didn't match with his naturally tan skin.  
  
Because, of course, about 10 years later, Harry still couldn't see color. Yes, it was frustrating when his daughter held up two shirts and asked which one looked better when to Harry they looked exactly the same. Louis could still catch Harry occasionally drifting off with that "look" that Louis calls it ("Bullshit, Harry. Don't tell me nothing's wrong when you're wearing your 'I suck' look."), but it became easier to accept over time. Especially when he was with Louis. Somehow everything was easier with Louis. Funny, that.  
  
"What's that?" A voice asked, snapping Harry from his daze. Louis was just about to get up from the floor to greet his husband when Jackie pointed to the large bruise on his neck.  
  
"It's nothing, Jax," Louis easily responded, not even batting an eye at the confused girl. Harry felt his neck heat slightly. Oops.  
  
Louis finally made his way to Harry, wrapping his arms around the taller boy, reaching up to give him a small peck, "Good morning, beautiful."  
  
Harry's smile threatened to split his face in half, it was so big. Louis was always so sappy in the mornings. He gave Louis another peck.  
  
"Morning, love."  
  
Louis reached up again to pull Harry in for a slightly longer kiss, before hearing a high-pitched chorus of "eeeewwww," erupting from somewhere around them. They broke apart, giggling.  
  
"Are you making pancakes for me?" Louis asked, batting his eyelashed. Damn those good looks.  
  
"Depends," Harry responded, already almost bursting with laughter.  
  
Louis quirked an eyebrow.  
  
"Can you be a," He dropped his voice lower an octive, "Good boy?"  
  
Louis' face immediately turned a dark grey, Louis poking Harry's sides, "Harold, there are children here!" He tried to be stern, but his demeanor was soon broken the second Harry broke out in laughter.  
  
"You are a filthy minx," Louis commented, poking Harry's ribs once more before leaning up to kiss him again, completely ignoring their children arguing over who gets to peel the banana. Louis just smiled into the kiss and sighed, a deep satisfaction overtaking him. They stood there, wrapped in each other and in their kisses and in their love, two small voices bantering at each other in the background.  
  
Neither Harry nor Louis would want it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks everyone SO MUCH for reading! This was the last one of the series and I know it wasn't that long, but. Oh well :) Always feel free to leave any questions, comments, concerns or requests for me and I will read them all! Thanks a bunch! Have a great day, lovelies! xx


End file.
